Today's Lesson Is
by RoxasXIII
Summary: Everyone has been worried Sasuke is going to leave Konoha again, what happens when Naruto goes to seek the Uchiha out and make sure that sort of thing dosn't repeat itself? One shot. Smut. Sex. Yaoi. All that good stuff.


**Author Note**:

This is only my second fanfiction attempt. And my second yaoi attempt, so every comment and critique is much appreciated. I need to know to full-fill more yaoi fangirls and boys' perverted reading desires! xD!

**Onto the Story**:

Idiots. All of them. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. All morons! What Sasuke wanted-- what Sasuke needed right now was to train! Not play stupid little kids games with his 'friends' and 'sensei.' Che, that wasn't a sensei at all! Sasuke himself was more mature than that silver-haired pervert!

It was frustrating, being told to 'train' is such a manner as tag-hide-and-go-seek. Sure, it required speed and insight on another person's actions, but this was ridiculous! So here he was. Hiding in the cover of thick branches and leaves somewhere high off the ground, being sought out be Kakashi. Watch, he was just reading his 'novels' in some corner of his own perversions. Probably.

He was 16 dammit! This was no time to be waiting in a tree for someone to try and tag him. For Sasuke, it was easy for him to normally sense someone's presence coming near...But because he was so distracted on being so annoyed about the situation, a light drumming of several fingers on his shoulder got his attention.

Instantly snapping out of it, he knew before turning around that it was none other than Kakashi, novel in hand, stupid smile being given behind a mask, older ninja balancing on a branch nearby. "Alright! Naruto, Sakura! Your teammate has been found, game over!"

Sasuke's pupiless eyes narrowed. Wait. He had been caught before either of those amateurs! No. It.. Wasn't possible! Even if he HAD been daydreaming in his frustrations, that just wasn't a possibility!

Leaping down, Sasuke instantly followed after Kakashi, landing on the ground with ease, watching pink and blonde haired figures bobbling towards them from opposite directions.

"Huh! Sasuke-kun was found first! You caught him even?" Well of course Sakura was surprised! This was Sasuke. He didn't screw up, and he didn't let his guard down. That was Naruto's job! Had those years with Orochimaru killed his brain cells or something?

Naruto didn't doubt that.

But the ninja of orange and black would always think down upon someone like Orochimaru, someone who took away a precious friend for years at a time.

"Yep. Sorry that wasn't a longer practice, but what's done is done, how about we wait until tomorrow to try something else?" The teacher asked, smiling still under his mask. Those words stabbed Sasuke in every mental vital spot. Every. Single. One.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto suddenly began to laugh, causing a certain Uchiha to glare in the loud-mouths direction. "Ah hah! Sasuke only lasted 10 minutes! Jeez, what did Orochimaru teach you anyways! Ahahah!" He bellowed in a superior way.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further, black iris' almost seeming to shrink at the inward anger at himself and the damn blonde in front of him. Idiots. All of them.

At that final conclusive though, Sasuke began to move away from the group, hands retreating to his pockets like they always had, a habit he picked up from when he was much younger than he currently was.

"Hey, Sasuke! Where are you going!" Naruto shouted at the dark haired male, laughing still under his breath. "Practice is over, did you not hear him over that loud mouth of yours?" That's the reply Naruto got, sending Kakashi into a more serious expression, disappearing however in the typical display of smoke.

Naruto growled, but with a few calming words from Sakura, the blonde didn't go after Sasuke, verbally nor physically. Yet any ways.

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered again, ah, he did like that word, didn't he? The ninja dressed in orange, of course, picked up on the insult and was sent into another glaring fit. Sakura however, looked more worried than anything. She was always scared about Sasuke leaving again...No one really blamed her though, the Uchiha was quite unpredictable. But that didn't mean Sakura had to let him walk all over her! That thought instantly made Naruto reel into an abrupt anger. Fucking Sasuke! ... Wait, where did he go?

Nothing was in front of the two teammates anymore, and Sakura instantly reached up, seemingly grabbing her heart through her clothing. "Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, smiling in a typical fashion, eyes closed, hands folded behind his head. Sakura just gave a weak smile back... "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? I should be heading home now." Sakura told, waving softly to Uzumaki.

"...Right." It was so obvious, how concerned the pink headed girl was for Sasuke, even as he watched her back fade into the distance, he could see it in her body language. So... It was up to him then? To make sure that bastard would stay put? He really did sound like a prison guard or something, huh? Sasuke being the convict.

Okay okay. So where the hell is the Uchiha? Wasn't near his house, no signs of him ever entering, no word on the street about him passing... So... Where the hell? Don't tell me you actually left! Naruto instantly pleaded mentally for that thought to disappear and never arise again. Sasuke wouldn't! ... Not again, right?

Finding himself in an all-too familiar spot, Naruto noted the simple swing hanging from the branches of a tree in front of the academy door. Sitting down on it, having it gently rock, he sighed, looking down to the ground. "He's just out training by himself, yeah..." Naruto mumbled to himself half-convincingly. "Huh?"

Was that movement? In the.. Academy? What the? It was way past learning-hours.. So who was working overtime? Iruka wasn't the type! Standing up quickly and running to the doors, instead of finding them locked, the knob easily turned and he was let in. Well... That's interesting.

Wandering down the hall, soft footsteps echoing lightly in the dusk-lit hallways. "..." Huh? This was a familiar aura-- SASUKE! Naruto instantly bolted from the room in which he used to be an Academy Student with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and many others. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, slamming open the door to the room. Yep. He was right... There was that familiar Uchiha, leaning against the front of the desks behind the seat to another row of them, considering how the desks were placed on a slope like they were apart of a college or something.

Sasuke, of course, said nothing, merely glanced over to the loud ninja with a very annoyed glare. "You know you make Sakura worried when you do this sort of thing!" Naruto told, shutting the door to the room and crossing his arms angrily, heading up the flight of small stairs leading up to the desk in front of Sasuke's leaning position.

"That sort of thing isn't my problem, now is it?" Not like Sasuke ever really gave a damn about that girl. Sure, she was a friend, a good friend, but why in the hell would he care about her concerns towards his emotions and actions? Thank you, but no.

"Of course it is! You should -care- when a friend is unhappy with something you do, you know!" Naruto snorted in irritation, moving into the row Sasuke was in, sitting on the desk in front of him and glaring with equal force.

"Well then, what if I was unhappy with your agitating chattering?" Calm. Cold... Cruel Sasuke, as always. He wouldn't change, not even Orochimaru could take that part of his personality away, but... Naruto guessed that type of personality was good for an insane murderer's successor, huh?

Wait. What was this? Silence. Now that was impossible! No reply? No cheesy mediation speech? Was the orange-ninja feeling alright? Sasuke stared closer into the glare of Uzumaki. Ah, so he was trying to make a point, was he? That he could stop a compulsion for someone else? "Che! We'll see how long this lasts." Sasuke smirked with a small cruel laugh attached.

"You're not getting it! You could at least try!" Naruto then bursted. Ah, so Sasuke was right, heh. No surprise there. "Ah--!" Naruto was knocked back in surprise as his head was suddenly jolting with a small pain from his skull connecting to hard wood, that of the large spread out desks of the academy. How did this happen? He wasn't THIS clumsy, was he!

"Huh?" Eyes of pale blue were faced with that of nothing, just dark abyss' of... nothing. No hatred, no love, nothing. Ah. These were Sasuke's eyes. But why was he...?

Reeling back his memory, and now taking in his current position it was obvious the Uchiha had him pinned. The dark haired male was hovering over him, in between his open legs that were dangling off the sides of the desk, feet resting on the floor. His arms were up at the sides of his head, pale fingers wrapped tightly around the tanned flesh of his wrists. Well this was sort of a...Suggestive pose, now wasn't it? That thought made Naruto a bit flustered, cheeks starting to burn softly. Damn him and easily getting embarrassed with this sort of thing!

WAIT WAIT WAAAIT! That STILL didn't answer his question as to WHY he is in this position! WHY Sasuke was... Pinning him. "What are you--?"

"Since you don't seem to be able to keep your mouth shut for more than a minute outside of sleep, I figured someone needs to _make _you." Sasuke said. W-Why did that sound so erotic! Ah! More red to his cheeks were suddenly added and the blonde bucked up, trying to nudge the other male in the direction of GETTING OFF. However, that... For Sasuke, was just like an encouragement. I mean, come on, bucking was a serious 'take me now' sign if you weren't joking, right? Too bad Naruto didn't realize Sasuke was SERIOUS!

The raven haired boy's leg came up, knee wedging itself in-between Naruto's thighs and pushing upwards slightly, sending unfamiliar jolts flying up Naruto's spine, forcing the blonde to instantly close his eyes and open his mouth partially involuntarily. "E-eeh! Don't do that!" Naruto said embarrassed-like. Like HELL would he let Sasuke know that sort of thing felt... Errr... Well... Good. No matter how obvious it was, he wouldn't verbally admit to that!

"What? This?" Sasuke asked, in the most innocent form an Uchiha's pitch could go, pressing up a bit harder towards Naruto's crotch, this time... Kyuubi-boy showed off his small fangs as his teeth clenched. Oh how amusing this was for Sasuke.

Because Naruto had closed his eyes, Sasuke took advantage of the situation, leaning forward and forcing smooth lips onto slightly chapped ones. Lids that covered such a bright blue color instantly shot open and half-hearted squirms began to take place. Nothing Sasuke couldn't handle, especially since Naruto didn't seem too serious about giving up a fight. Heh, giving into his bodies desires, this would be too easy.

Sasuke's tongue probed at the Kyuubi-boy's lips, awaiting to be invited into the other's mouth. Reluctantly, Naruto's mouth eventually opened after some time, however, as soon as the Uchiha let go of one of his wrists, Naruto's hand instantly began to push at Sasuke's chest, as it completely believing that last move was a mistake.

Instead of pinning the hand back to the desk, Sasuke multi-tasked with entwining their fingers, lacing them, his palm on top of Naruto's hand, bringing those joined hands to the rim of Naruto's slightly pushed up shirt, making both his own tips, as well as Naruto's skim the tanned flesh of the stomach, where his seal still laid, moving up... up... Pushing the clothing towards the tanned boy's neck more and more. Naruto's eyelids began to twitch in contemplation, knowing the boy was internally fighting between right and wrong. Pleasure and rationalism.

It was then Sasuke parted their lips, bringing Naruto into a nearly breathless state, gasping softly. The Uchiha moved his head, nibbling the skin near the jaw, slowly down to the neck. "Sa-Sasuke! Get..." Was he about to say off? Because Naruto sure as hell didn't really pull off the whole 'refusing' type. Still. Sasuke had managed to keep the boy quiet for what? A minute or two? Maybe three? Defiantly longer than anyone else could manage. It was... Just a weird tactic is all.

The hands that were skimming his stomach, taunting Naruto's hills of small abs, Sasuke finally found what he wanted. Oh yes, a nipple, the right one at that. The little nubs were already standing up partially, as soon as the dark haired male brushed their tips over it, Naruto gasped, slightly arching his back, but quickly regaining himself.

Sasuke's mouth was now pressed firmly to the other male's collar bone, quite difficult considering the amount of clothes both of them had on still. Even so, it was very obvious to him what exactly was pressing up against his knee. Letting go of Naruto's hand, which fell limply to his side on the desk, Sasuke grabbed the zipper to the blonde's shirt and easily glided the metal unopened, not bothering to take it off completely, too impatient with his own arousal.

Before anymore protests were to be made, Sasuke's lips instantly grabbed a hold of Naruto's left nipple, sucking quite viciously, making Naruto nearly _squeel_ if he hadn't choked on his gasp beforehand. Tanned fingers came to raven hair, grabbing the male's strands softly. Naruto was gentle, nothing like Sasuke seemed to be. But this was probably because he was scared any violent actions could result in a sudden stop. No... He wouldn't be able to deal with that.

As Sasuke bit, nibbled, and sucked on the flesh on his chest, the unnaturally cold hands came to the blonde's elastic waistband, making those eyelids twitch again reluctantly. "Don't Sasu-ke! That's en-ough!" He muttered raggedly, trying to yell but to no avail. Enough? Enough for who! Naruto here had gotten all the pleasure so far, Sasuke wasn't about to let it end so easily!

Jerking Naruto's pants down violently, the large bulge cheaply 'hidden' by simple orange boxers came into view. Not like Sasuke could actually see, his tongue was too busy gliding across his chest to the other nipple. The slim fingers in Sasuke's hair pulled harshly, making Sasuke hiss softly, but do nothing more. Naruto sure as hell wasn't trying too hard to refuse him, so he wasn't about to _consiter _stopping.

Pulling his knee back, Sasuke's hands slithered past elastic once again, pulling the orange boxers down a bit past the knees, along with Naruto's pants, his knee coming between his legs once more but over the clothing, taking it's original position now. Wow, Naruto's flesh was on fire! Even his knee-on-thigh(s) contact could feel that much!

That slightly cold hand grasped Naruto firmly in the palm, a smirk being laid on the blonde's skin when the grip on his hair was tightened yet again. No. No hisses, no signs of pain. That sort of thing wasn't going to get another reaction from him. Sasuke's lips left his chest, back up to the Kyuubi-holder's lips, forcing a bruising and sloppy kiss, tongues clumsily fighting against one another, a sure sign Naruto was giving up on resisting much to none anymore. It just felt too. Damn. Good.

His hand began to pump at Naruto's dick, up and down, repeatedly doing this until grunts and heavy pants came from the other. What beautiful sounds they were. Now if only Sasuke could get the other to moan, the blonde seemed so hesitant to do so.

Since one hand was now free Sasuke took the liberty of 'secretly' pulling down his shorts. Secretly meaning, Naruto was just in too much ecstasy to really notice right now. "Ah!" Finally, something interesting came from the tanned male's mouth, being forced into his.

His hand suddenly stopped, making Naruto instantly move his head to the side and away from Sasuke's lips. He couldn't breath! His panting was not only amusing, but erotic to the Uchiha... Then again, that's not really a rare thing to look at it, is it?

"Ngh!" Naruto yelped suddenly as his hips were grabbed not-so-gently and he was tugged forwards, legs suddenly being pushed up uncomfortably high, pants and boxers still at his knees, making kicking or flailing basically impossible. His ass was now off the edge of the desk. Oh.. shit. He knew what Sasuke was thinking, thing was, Naruto didn't want anything to do with it!

"Sasuke! Get away! Listen to me!" Naruto yelled, inclining his head to stare at the dark haired one through the gap between his legs. Eek, embarrassing... "I don't wan--AH!"

The Uchiha forced a finger into Naruto's entrance, making the Uzumaki cringe and his muscles tightened in just about every inch of his being. "Stop--!" Naruto managed to choke out before Sasuke's finger began to pump in and out of Naruto's tight hole. It hurt, it was uncomfortable, it was humiliating! Why hadn't he bashed that guy's head in already then?

"AHH!" Naruto yelped again as another finger was added, making his back arch in an angle that COULDN'T be considered comfortable in the slightest, especially on a wood desk! Sasuke kept up his pace of pumping, surprisingly slow for what you'd think from Sasuke. Naruto thanked goodness for that though.

The fingers retreated leaving Naruto sighing softly in relief as well as panting slightly, wait. Why was he panting? That hadn't felt good, had it? Naruto really should have been paying more attention, because then he might have noticed Sasuke crouching partially, noting that his pants were at his ankles. It took Naruto until Sasuke grabbed his thighs somewhat violently before he saw these things.

"Don't you da--SASU--" He was choking on his words again. That hurt... Just so damn much. Yes, he was a shinobi, but this wasn't any NORMAL pain! So excuse him for getting all weak in such a situation.

Sasuke had his dick buried inside of Naruto's entrance. Forced. As always. How else would any of this been done? Sometimes people needed a good push to realize something new and exciting. Heh. Before Sasuke even attempted to move, one hand slithered around the other's legs and to Naruto's dick, gripping it tightly, a pinch away from making it painful, pumping the blonde's length yet again, making Naruto's attention snap from the pain to the pleasure, arching yet again, biting his lips due to the intrusion and welcomed ecstasy.

Finally, Sasuke began moving, holding Naruto's legs up with one hand and pumping the Kyuubi-boy's dick all at the same time. Like I said, multi-tasker.

The pain began to dissipate in a painfully slow manner. Augh, it just needed to go away completely! "NGH!" Naruto groaned suddenly as a jolt of awkward pleasure went shooting all about his body, making his back tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stick up attentively. So Sasuke had found it...

Grinding into his ass like he did before, Naruto's pleasure doubled instantly, being jerked off as well as have something... something... inside of him react like it did was just unbearable. A moan was finally emitted from the whisker-scarred male, dick twitching softly against Sasuke's now warm hands, sending a familiar white liquid to splash against his own abs.

Sasuke instantly let go of Naruto's dick, returning to his thigh, speed being increasing dramatically, violently pleasuring thrusts being created, making even Sasuke grunt as beads of sweat were clear even to Naruto's hazy vision, this only adding to the aftershock of his orgasm. Red crescent moon marks were made by the black haired-boy's short fingernails, engraving such on tanned thighs.

Suddenly Sasuke bucked abnormally hard and a groan came from his lips, seed invading Naruto's entrance as Sasuke's dick slipped out, body collapsing onto the other, even though he would inevitably be sharing Naruto's seed that had laid on his stomach from before. Who really cared at the moment? Breathless, tired... Neither of them spoke for quite some time. What did they had to say anyway?

"Well..." Naruto panted softly. "I guess it's good there are no lessons being taught here tomorrow." He finished. The kids of the academy didn't come to school on Sundays of course.

"Not for the _kids_ anyways." Sasuke muttered back. However Naruto wanted to take that anyways, was up to him.


End file.
